


Untitled Darkiplier Story

by nevergotwings



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew horror games had an effect on people, but never expected it to get this bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Darkiplier Story

_"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it." - Terry Pratchett_

+++

In the corner of an office set just off of Santa Monica Boulevard, he's pacing. Part of his mind is trying to run out of the room and escape, get away from the words that are being forced into his ears due to distance; but the other part? The other part wants to heed the advice. His fingers tangle into the mess of short hair, further making the threads askew.

"If you just take a seat, we can discuss this further."

His arm flies out to a shelf, hand balled into a fist making contact with a few book spines and sending other items rattling on the shelves. "I can't sit down," he ground out between clenched teeth. How much longer can he keep this up? Keep it all at bay? Switching focus quickly to his breathing, he heard faintly his therapist's shaken tone as she tried to coach him into even breaths.

It was just too bad she couldn't break through to him before he got out.

He stilled, hair hanging down to shield his face. "Mark?"

Turning, his glance settled on her and she shrieked, falling to the floor.

"Mark's gone, sweetheart. Call me Dark," he said smoothly, grinning at the therapist with sharp teeth and pitch black eyes.


End file.
